New Recruit
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: Jack thinks he’s found the perfect addition to his team but maybe there is such a thing as too perfect. Rated T to be safe, probably could be a K. SERIES, follows 'Trial Through Fire'
1. Carlos

Carlos

Carlos looked at Ianto as he placed his cup of coffee on the desk next to him. "Oh, Ianto, when you take Jack's in could you tell him I just about finished this research he wanted." Smiling his thanks as Ianto nodded Carlos took a sip from his coffee; Ianto really did make the best coffee in the universe.

Ianto knocked lightly on the door to Jacks office and waited for a signal from Jack before entering. He walked over to Jacks desk and put the coffee down on the mat which Ianto had insisted on Jack using after he'd noticed the amount of coffee rings left on Jacks desk.

"Carlos said he's just about finished that research for you Jack." Said Ianto, tucking the drinks tray under his arm professionally.

"That man is a miracle worker!" Exclaimed Jack as he picked up his coffee, "He's been here what, three days, and that huge back log of work we had to do is already sorted. Genius." Jack took a glug of coffee and smiled at Ianto. "Thanks, just what I needed Ianto."

Ianto smiled slightly and headed out of Jacks office. Carlos chose that moment to take a trip to Jacks office, walking in without so much as pausing. Ianto walked over to his coffee station where he could watch the new recruit without looking suspicious as the younger man spoke with Jack. While he couldn't hear what was being said it was obvious to Ianto that Carlos was trying to get close to Jack. There was far too much laughing and, Carlos was very, very close to Jack, too close, men didn't normally like being that close together.

Gwen placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder making him jump slightly. "I know that look." She said gently.

"What look?" asked Ianto as he reluctantly turned his back on the scene in Jacks office.

"Tosh used to look like that before, when she had that pendant and found out about me and Owen. She had exactly the same look in her eyes. Jealousy Ianto. You're jealous of him aren't you?"

Ianto sighed, "Maybe a little." He admitted. "I just don't think that we've seen the real Carlos just yet. Something's not quite right. Why is he so desperate to get close to Jack so quickly?"

Gwen considered Ianto's statement for a moment, "I would say that maybe he's being friendly but… that is a little too friendly isn't it. You know, I think you may have a point Ianto. Let me do some digging."

Ianto nodded. At least Gwen could see what he could see, he wasn't going entirely mad. Gwen gave Ianto's arm a reassuring squeeze before going back to her workstation, presumably to do some digging on Carlos.

Back in Jacks office and Carlos was joking around. He'd gone to see Jack with the pretence of asking about something he'd found during his research but his excuse hadn't been needed. As he'd walked in the door he'd been eagerly greeted by Jack exclaiming how much of a miracle man he was. After this all he had to do was keep Jack talking, it was easy really. And this man was supposed to be in charge of a secret facility tracking aliens? This was going to be only too easy.

After joking around with Jack for a while Carlos left, he had things to sort out. Tomorrow, that's when everything would kick off and Torchwood wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Coffee

Coffee

When Gwen arrived the next morning she immediately went to tell Ianto about what she'd found on Carlos.

"Nothing? How can there be nothing?" Asked Ianto, clearly surprised.

"He's squeaky clean, I even called in Andy and he had no dirt on him. There's literally nothing, sorry Ianto." She smiled apologetically, she knew this wasn't what Ianto wanted to be hearing. He wanted an excuse to talk to Jack about Carlos, warn him about…something…

Ianto turned back to the coffee machine to finish making his special brew. "It's alright, not your fault he's perfect."

Even with his back to her Gwen couldn't miss the spite in his voice. "He is not perfect Ianto, far from it. And if it's any consolation at all, Jack would be mad to change his mind about you." And with that Gwen left Ianto to his coffee making, her instincts told her that she should leave Ianto alone right now. He was not in the mood to talk.

Gwen took her coffee gladly from Ianto once he'd finished doing what ever it was he done to make his coffee so good. As he went to leave she asked him to take a message to Carlos which he agreed to without a second thought.

"Hey Carlos," he said as he placed the drinks tray on the edge of Carlos' desk, "I've been asked to tell you that you need to go for a medical assessment with Luciana at some point today, preferably before she gets too busy sorting out other stuff."

"Sure thing Ianto, I'll have my coffee then I'll be right there." Carlos smiled collecting his mug from Ianto's tray leaving only Jack and Ianto's mugs behind.

"Oh, and Jack wants us to stay late tonight, some sort of meeting."

Carlos gave a thumbs up as an indication that he'd understood and he drank down his coffee and worked on a new program on the computer at the same time.

Luciana had already called in late, some huge pile up on the main road in, so the last point of call for Ianto's morning coffee round was Jack's office. In he strode, placing the tray and the mugs on the edge of Jacks desk then returning to close the door.

"Closing the door eh…? Deeply significant…" Said Jack, not looking up from his papers until he had finished signing all three sheets. "What can I do for you then Ianto?" he asked with that characteristic smile.

Ianto kept his face free of all emotion, making sure to have exactly what he was about to say straight in his head before he opened his mouth. "Jack. It's about Carlos."

"Ah yes, that wonderful man. I don't know what we'd do without him, I really don't…"

Ianto wasn't expecting a response quite like this but carried on regardless, "I- He's too friendly with you Jack. I don't like it." Knowing that he sounded like a spoilt brat whose sibling had just borrowed their favourite toy Ianto made an extra effort to keep the pout off of his face.

Jack stared at Ianto. "You think he's encroaching on your territory?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that but I guess so. I just think he's making too much of an effort to get to know you, there has to be another reason…"

"I wouldn't have put him down as that sort of person, I think he's just being friendly Ianto."

Ianto had exactly the right counterargument lined up, "I wasn't that sort of person until I met you Jack." He couldn't help it, Ianto let a small smirk creep onto his lips.

Jack was speechless for a second. "True. Ok, Ill try and get him to back off. Alright? I promise, even if he's looking, I'm not. You're all the eye candy I need Ianto Jones."

Ianto nodded gratefully. "Thank you Jack." And with that he picked up the tray and his mug of coffee and headed for the door. As he reached it Jack called him back.

"Ianto, got any plans for tonight?" Ianto shook his head, "Well, consider your evening planned." Ianto smiled and left Jacks office knowing he had an exciting night of 'fun' with the Captain ahead of him.


	3. Mayhem

Mayhem

6.30. Gwen was out fetching pizza for the meeting Jack had insisted on. Luciana was finishing up the autopsy on a new alien species they had discovered earlier, humanoid but with four arms and literally eyes in the back of their heads. Jack had enjoyed coming up with as many bad jokes as possible while the rest of the team tried to do some work. Carlos had quickly gone home to sort something out but had assured Jack that he'd be back by quarter to seven, which had left Jack and Ianto alone in the main hub.

Jack crept up behind Ianto and planted a kiss on his neck. Ianto turned and looked into the eyes of his lover, how could he ever doubt Jack? Under his hard exterior Jack had a heart of gold; Ianto knew that Jack loved him, even if it was a rare occurrence for those exact words to cross his lips.

"What exactly has my captain got planned for me this evening then?" Ianto asked as Jack lent in for a kiss.

"Well, after the rest have gone home, I thought maybe you, me, bed…" Jack smirked.

Ianto smiled, "That would be nice, yeah." Jack kissed his lips tenderly again. "Jack, I know you said earlier that Carlos was just being friendly, but, honestly, do you like him." 

"Not like that no. You're the one for me Ianto and that will never change." Jack kissed Ianto again, and Ianto kissed Jack, and for a few seconds all was right with the world.

Jack pushed Ianto against the wall, kissing him passionately, undoing his tie as his tongue forced its way into Ianto's mouth. Gasping for air Ianto pushed him away. "Jack, back off a little." He panted before Jacks mouth connected with his once more. Again Ianto pushed him away, protesting, "Jack, get off me. Please."

Jack hit Ianto across the face with such force that Ianto was sent flying across the floor. Holding his face Ianto looked at Jack, confused. Jack never normally lashed out, what was going on?

Jack couldn't control himself, he swooped down on his lover and kissed him roughly before slapping his face again when he protested and dragging him over to the nearest work station by the scruff of his suit jacket.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Yelled Ianto as he struggled to free himself but the older man had too tight a hold on him.

Jack pushed Ianto roughly against the supporting pole of the workstation before wrenching his arms behind him with such force that a small yelp escaped his lips. Ianto continued to plead with Jack, "Jack, this isn't funny. Let me go! Jack!"

The alarms blared, announcing the arrival of Gwen with the pizza for the meeting. In a flash Torchwood's leader was standing concealed against the wall holding the rolling door through which Gwen Cooper was about to walk, oblivious to the events unfolding on the other side.

"Gwen!" Ianto yelled from his position handcuffed to a workstation. "Gwen, get out!"

Gwen was looking for the source of the noise, unable to locate Ianto when Jack pounced on her, grabbing her and forcing her sideways into the bars of the cage surrounding the rolling door.

Gwen let out a squeak of surprise, dropping the pizza as she hit the bars. "Jack?!" 

Jack Harkness didn't hear the concern in her voice, in fact he barely recognised her. Being considerably stronger then the welsh woman he had no difficulty dragging her into the hub, producing a second set of handcuffs and cuffing her to the workstation next to Ianto. The pair protested, trying to free themselves but still the Captain ignored them, uninterested in his victims. He turned looking for the one remaining staff member, he knew where she'd be.

Luciana had made a run for it as Gwen was dragged up into the main area of the hub. If any of Jack's mind was still there he'd know where she'd be, only she wasn't any more. She ran for the armoury, desperate to grab any sort of weapon before Jack found her. The door was locked, and she couldn't remember the code. Now what?


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

* * *

Hide and Seek

Jack went straight to the autopsy room, assuming the girl wouldn't have left. How wrong he was. Luciana had heard the commotion and seen what was going on, as soon as Gwen was attacked she knew it was down to her. Jack wasn't worried though,

hand to hand combat would hardly be a challenge for him, he could probably pick her up with three fingers. He continued to search, first the armoury, then the archives, finally the vaults.

***

Luciana cursed herself for not being able to remember the code for the armoury; she made a mental note to sort this issue out as soon as this was all over. Hoping that she'd find a weapon somewhere she decided to concentrate on evading her boss for the time being. She saw him check the autopsy room before moving towards the armoury, a plan began to form in her mind. If he opened the door to check inside she need only slip in behind him, hide from him until he left then grab a gun, preferably a stunner, she didn't think shooting her boss would earn her many brownie points, then go and sort this mess out.

Concealed just out of sight of the door to the weapons store she waited until her boss entered. Grabbing the door just before it closed she slid in behind him, diving behind a rack of guns as he turned around Luciana held her breath, praying he wouldn't look back as he left. He didn't, she'd managed it.

***

Jack ended his search in the vaults, with no sign of the young doctor he concluded that he must have missed her somewhere. He turned to leave having found only Janet, the resident weevil present, when he found who he'd been searching for. Standing by the door as cool as a cucumber was Luciana.

"Luci, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you." Jack said, his voice betraying none of his true intentions. He smiled that cheesy smile of his and moved towards Luciana.

"Stay where you are." Barked the doctor, aiming her gun at her boss, hoping that she sounded a lot more confident then she felt. She wasn't entirely sure what her plan was. Should she stun him and drag him into one of the cells or should she order him to sort his mess out?

Jack continued to move forward, arms hanging limply by his sides, careful not to show any signs of aggression. "What's going on Lu?" he asked, pausing a few meters away from the girl.

Luciana smiled a little, she might just have control of the situation after all, or at least Jack didn't fancy being stunned just yet. "What happened with you and Gwen and Ianto?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something's going on?"

"I saw you Jack, you attacked them. Why?" Luciana was beginning to feel more confident, Jack appeared to have left his gun in his office, the holster wasn't in its usual place on his hip. Unless he was hiding another gun somewhere she was the only one of the two armed.

Jacks only reply to this was to smirk and launch himself at the blonde woman. Unprepared for such a sudden attack she hesitated, allowing Jack to get a hold on the stun gun and force it away from himself. He was considerably stronger then his opponent and found no difficulty in forcing her to her knees, holding her wrist above her as she gasped in pain. What he didn't see coming however was the second stun gun Luciana had hidden in the back of her jeans, he saw it as she discharged the stun into his left thigh.

Jack's unconscious body fell to the floor in front of Luciana. She couldn't believe it, she'd outsmarted her boss. Oh lord, she'd just stun gunned her boss.


	5. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

* * *

Unexpected

6.43. Carlos had arrived back at the hub. The first things he saw as he walked through the rolling door were the three pizza boxes Gwen had collected discarded on the floor. He laughed to himself. Things looked like they were going perfectly. He walked over to his work station to find Gwen sitting handcuffed to the pole supporting the desk and computer.

"What on earth have you been up to?" He asked, mock concern filling his voice. He knew exactly what had happened, he'd planned it. He looked across and found Ianto in the same position one workstation away. "Have you two been naughty?" he laughed evilly as his two welsh colleagues struggled against their bonds and began shouting obscenities at him. "Now, now children, there's no need for language like that." Carlos waggled his finger at Gwen patronisingly.

"What have you done to Jack?!" asked Ianto. If he'd have been able he would already have his hands around Carlos' neck and would be threatening to squeeze the life out of him. Probably why Carlos had arranged for them to be cuffed to the work stations he decided.

"Not really what you should be asking. You see, the first thing I would have thought to ask is 'why do you need Torchwood?' That is why I'm going to make a much better job of controlling the rift. I have the brains for it. I know what questions to ask. And," he knelt down in front of Ianto, "I'm not so busy screwing the boss that I don't see these things coming." Carlos stood up again and began typing away at the computer next to Gwen.

***

Once she'd recovered from the shock of knocking her boss out Luciana set off back to Gwen and Ianto, as she approached she heard a third voice, Carlos, and it didn't sound like he was helping. Creeping up from the vaults she listened to what was being said, determined not to stun more people then she had to. Once she was sure Carlos was behind the events, which didn't take her long to figure out at all, she emerged, gun held ready, a new confidence filling her body.

"Ah, here she is. The young doctor, little miss perfect. What are you gonna do then? Hey? You really think you can zap me?" taunted Carlos, after all, he was about twice the size of his aggressor, who he saw as an untrained, scared, little girl.

"Actually, yeah, I do. You see, the reason I'm here and Jacks nowhere to be seen is coz I zapped him, and if I can zap Jack." She paused for dramatic effect, "I can zap you no problems."

Despite their uncomfortable situations Gwen and Ianto couldn't help but be impressed, Luciana was showing her true colours, and that person was not someone to be messed with.

Carlos began to retreat slowly as Luciana advanced on him, confident and, as far as Gwen was concerned, a little sassy.

"You can't have gotten Jack, he's too smart for a girl like you to take out…" babbled Carlos, knowing the situation was getting further and further out of his control.

"A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?" a smirk spread across Luciana's face, she was quite enjoying this actually, seeing a grown man squirming. She grabbed hold of his lapel holding the stun gun against his chest, daring him to answer.

"Hold it!" Yelled Jack from the entrance to the vaults. "Hands where I can see them. Now!"

Luciana reluctantly put her hands up, with her back to Jack she had no idea if he was armed or not and had very quickly worked out that she was not in the most advantageous position to defend against he two men.

Jack advanced on Luciana, pistol in hand and removed the stun gun before turning her to face him. "You better have a damn good explanation for this Luciana." He growled through gritted teeth.

Luciana visibly tensed, she'd never see her boss this angry before, most definitely never at her, and she was scared.


	6. Persuasion

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

* * *

Persuasion

"Explain yourself!" snapped Jack as he held the doctor at gun point, his face serious, he was not in the mood to be messing around after finding himself waking up on the floor in the vaults. Being pretty sure he hadn't fallen asleep there, the only possible explanation was someone stunning him, and since Luciana was the one holding the stun gun while everyone was in a pretty helpless position, she seemed the obvious culprit.

"He… I…" stuttered Luciana, she had no idea how to begin to explain the recent events. Jack obviously had no idea what he had been doing which was only going to make the situation more difficult to resolve.

Carlos attempted to slip out from behind Luciana while Jack was occupied, a plan which only increased Jacks suspicions. "You stay where you are as well Carlos. I want you both where I can see you."

"Why? This had nothing to do with me Jack, unless you count me being attacked and all…" complained Carlos innocently.

Luciana couldn't help herself, a small giggle escaped her. "You really think you're going to get away with this Carlos?"

Jack sighed, "What part of, 'I'm holding you at gun-point', do you two not understand?

Luciana figured this was as good a time as any to try and explain what had happened, and hopefully get away from the deadly end of Jack's pistol. "Ok, so, I was finishing off that autopsy when I heard a lot of noise from up here. So I looked up and saw you and Ianto having a smooch and left you to it. Ianto keeps on screaming but I figured everything was ok, you wouldn't hurt him. The alarm goes off and in walks Gwen with the pizza," Luciana gestured to the three now cold pizza's laying next to the rolling door, "More screaming so I check what's going on and find you attacking Gwen. I figured…"

Jack cut her off. "You're saying I'm the cause of all this?"

"See, she's loosing her mind Jack, probably too young to be working in a place like this."

"And you're what? 3 years older then me maybe? What has my age got to do with anything?!" retorted Luciana, her rage flaring up once again.

"Do I need to remind you two, I'm the one holding the gun… Maybe I'll just shove the two of you in the vaults until you're ready to talk sense." Said Jack calmly over their bickering.

Luciana was shocked, Jack hadn't believed a word she had said. "I swear to you Jack, everything was the truth. Ask Gwen and Ianto."

Jack looked around Luciana to Gwen and Ianto, both of whom nodded in agreement with the doctor's last statement. Completely dumfounded Jack continued to point his trusty pistol at his two newest recruits.

"Honestly Jack, she's not lying." Added Ianto sincerely, "Presumably you have the keys for these?" he said as he strained against his handcuffs. "They're really tight."

Practically jumping on the spot through sheer annoyance Luciana rally let rip at Jack. "**You** attacked Gwen and Ianto. **You** cuffed them to the workstations. I ran off to find a stun gun and you came after me. I confronted you down in the vaults, zapped you, came up here and found Carlos poking fun, not helping, poking fun at poor Gwen and Ianto. Happy?"

A rare feeling came over Jack, he was speechless, either Luciana was spinning a hell of a tale and had somehow cajoled Gwen and Ianto into defending her or he really had attacked his team. He couldn't handle this right now. He shook his head in disbelief. "That's a hell of a story Luci." He began, receiving an annoyed look from the young woman, "I'm just gonna go with safe rather then sorry and put the pair of you down with Janet. I'll deal with you later." And with that he marched his two suspects down into the vaults.


	7. Correction

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

* * *

Correction

Ianto rubbed his wrists while Jack was releasing Gwen from her cuffs. Once the pair of them had stretched a little Jack jumped straight to the point "What happened… and no dancing around anything. I want the truth, the full, straight truth."

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, as Gwen hadn't been present at the start of the confusion Ianto figured he'd better start the explaining, as much as he really didn't fancy it.

"It's like Lu said. She was doing that autopsy when you decided that you wanted a quick kiss, I was all up for it," Ianto began to blush a little, still not entirely comfortable about his relationship with Jack being common knowledge, let along their 'Shenanigans' as Gwen called them, "until you got really rough. I tried to push you off but you weren't having any of it. You hit me, kissed me again, hit me again then cuffed me to Gwen's workstation."

Jack stood taking in the explanation with an expression which could only be described as stony, he'd never hurt Ianto, never in a million years would he even think about hitting him. While he contemplated this Gwen began her section of the story after receiving a nudge of encouragement from Ianto.

"I came in with the pizzas and found you waiting on the other side ready to pounce on me. Like Ianto you dragged me up here and cuffed me to the computer." She paused allowing Jack a moment to take it all in, "Luciana is telling the truth. Carlos came back in and started making jokes and saying how he was planning to take over Torchwood. He must have done something to you Jack."

A wave of realisation hit Ianto, "He kept taking your coffee in, I bet he slipped something in it, probably triggered by a kiss which sent you loopy and made you do all this."

"Loopy. Is that a technical term now Mr Jones?" Asked Jack with a hint of his usual humour. "Ok, I believe you, which means Luciana is off the hook." He sighed, "I better go let her out and talk to Carlos then."

***

Meanwhile down in the vaults the doctor and the new comer were sitting as far apart as possible in the single cell they had been allocated. Both sat with unforgiving expressions, both refused to start conversation. Luciana hated Carlos for getting her into this situation in the first place, Carlos hated Luciana for foiling his plans. They both hoped that Jack would see them as being truthful only Luciana had much more chance of this and Carlos knew it.

The silence was broken as Luciana got fed up, she knew she was in the right and maybe she could get something useful out of Carlos, like how he managed to manipulate the boss so easily. "Nice plan, pity it didn't work." She smirked, not caring how much she annoyed him. Carlos' only reply was a death glare which she promptly dismissed. "I am impressed about Jack though. Hard to make that man do something he doesn't want to and he certainly doesn't want to ever hurt Ianto." She kept prying to receive only silence in return. "See, I haven't been here all that long, but, I've learnt a thing or two about Torchwood in that time. People here are like a family, you see it whenever they talk about people they've lost."

"She's right you know. We are a family, one which seems to have a little bit of an internal power struggle. The problem here is that I'm king of this pack and you have no back up." finished Jack as he sauntered into the vaults. "You know what, I dunno, lions do when they have a power struggle? Someone gets booted out if they're lucky, killed if they're not. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on Carlos or do things have to get nasty?"


	8. Deception

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

* * *

Deception

Jack sat on the stool he had grabbed from the other side of the corridor on which the individual cells were placed and sat down in front of Carlos and Luciana's cell expectantly. He didn't say anything, just sat and waited.

"I already told you," began Carlos "I was out sorting a few things out at home when everything kicked off. I came back in and got attacked by Luciana. She just came at me with the stun gun, presumably to get me out the way like she did to everyone else."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "That's not what everyone else has been saying. Gwen and Ianto seem to think that I attacked them then you walked in afterwards but didn't offer to help them out at all. After that, yeah, your story ties in pretty well." He smiled at Luciana as she relaxed behind Carlos. He believed her after all.

"What!? I hate to say it but they're taking you for a ride there boss." scoffed Carlos, still trying to act confident, hoping that he would get away with his deception, although his confidence was decreasing by the second.

"And why would they do that?" asked Jack.

"I dunno, maybe she's drugged them or something. She's the doctor, she must know about drugs that can do that sort of thing." replied Carlos confidently.

Jack smirked. "Alright, I'm through here." He buzzed the door open but stepped into the open doorway. "Luciana, please go see Gwen, she has a few things I need you to do for me. Carlos, you and me are going to continue our little chat in the interrogation room." With that he grabbed Carlos roughly by the arm and steered him out of the vaults followed by Luciana.

***

Luciana took the print-outs she'd just received from her testing program to show Gwen. "Yup, definitely something in the cup, I've not see it before but it does resemble hallucinogens and tranquilisers. I suppose if you mix the right effects of each then you could make a mind control drug of sorts."

Gwen took the papers from the doctor and looked over them quickly, she didn't understand the medical jargon but it was obvious that it shouldn't have been in Jack's coffee cup. "And Carlos took Jack that mug of coffee so he could easily have slipped it in."

"He's been taking Jack loads of coffee, he's always in there talking with him, conveniently right after I make coffee." added Ianto.

"Well that settles that then." Gwen pressed her comms earpiece, "Yeah Jack, the results say there's definitely something strange in the coffee, none of us have ever seen it before." She paused while Jack spoke before muting her comms. "Sorted." She smiled and walked back to her workstation to finish writing up the report of the day.

***

Jack smiled maliciously at the young man sitting opposite him as he finished speaking with Gwen. "You know, I've had just about enough of this dancing in circles. We're all agreed on the culprit and the method. Now we just need the motive."

Carlos immediately felt uneasy, he knew about Jack Harkness's temper, that's why he normally had someone with him, to control him. This time however help was no-where to be seen, although he doubted that any of the Torchwood team really wanted to help him right now. He swallowed nervously. "Alright, I tried to take over, but only because that's what I was paid to do. OK?"

"Who by?" asked Jack quickly, leaning forwards across the table separating the two men.

"I don't know his name. Some rich guy." He stated. He wasn't planning on giving away any more then he had to.

"Surely you knew his name." Jack pressed Carlos, hoping to push him out of his comfort zone, "Or perhaps the firm would be a good start." Carlos shook his head. "You are going to tell me. We can keep you here for as long as it takes, no lawyer, nothing. Of course, you already knew that, because you've checked our databases. You know all about us, and you were going to send it to your boss. Until 'that pesky little girl' got in the way right?" Jack smiled. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Explainations

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like my series!  
There are at least two more stories in the planning stages 'Deja Vu' and 'Wrong Place Wrong Time'. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for these though as I have a lot of school work building up now that I'm getting close to exams. I'll update when I can.

* * *

Explanations

Jack called his team into the board room, all his team except Carlos of course who was back in the vaults. He waited until they were all seated before he began his explanation.

"You've all guessed by now that Carlos shouldn't have been here. He's been manipulating the whole team, especially me, turning us against each other. All I can get out of him is that he's not working alone; he was employed to wheedle his way in and, presumably, leek information out." Jack paused for a moment to allow someone else to make a comment. No-one was forth coming. "As we discovered earlier he was using a new drug to change my behaviour, which I apologise for by the way."

Luciana jumped into the briefing at this point. "We forgive you. She smiled, "as for this new drug, I've checked it against every available drug in the UK, EU and further afield and can't find a match anywhere, nothing even remotely similar. Whoever is employing Carlos has enough money to manufacture his own drug, or, its from somewhere not on Earth."

"That was my next question actually." Said Jack appreciatively, "So, there's money, aliens or both. My suggestion at this point is we look into all new drug research, concentrating on the Cardiff area but check everywhere in case it's been imported." Everyone around the boardroom table nodded their understanding and jack clapped his hands together once, "Off we go then. Gwen and Luci if you can get going with that digging Ianto I'm gonna need a hand moving Carlos once he's been retconned."

"You done questioning him then?" asked Ianto uncertainly.

"Yeah, he's totally clammed up after claiming time after time that he doesn't know who's employing him. I honestly don't think there's much point to keep probing, he's not going to tell even if he does know." explained Jack.

"You don't trust me do you Jack?" said Luciana in an accusatory tone as she walked up behind him while he tidied up the files strewn all over his desk.

He spun round at the sudden appearance of his newest team member. "Where'd you get that idea form?" he asked quickly.

"You pointed a gun at me…ok, admittedly I wasn't in the most innocent position, but then you didn't believe me." She stated simply.

Jack smiled, it was an easier statement to answer then he expected, "You're the newest person, ignoring Carlos, and well, you have to admit, that was a hell of a tale you were trying to sell me." Luciana remained silent. "I trust you with my life Luci, don't you worry, I have no doubts about you now. Not a single one." He grinned his characteristic toothy grin which could instantly win the hearts of anyone he pleased receiving a smile in return. He was forgiven.

"Grub's up!" came the yell from the main section of the hub.

"I'm sure you have a husband to go home to Gwen Cooper." smiled Jack as he left his office, "Why are you spending so much time here with us sorry lot?"

Gwen didn't look up from dishing out the pizza boxes, "Rhys is out of town this week on some business thing and besides, I can hardly leave poor Lu alone here with you and Ianto. The poor girl will be scared for life!" She joked receiving a disgruntled look from Luciana at the mention of 'girl' but it was short lived. Tonight was going to be a good night, relaxing, trying to forget the troubles of the universe.

"Drinks. I assume everyone drinks beer?" said Ianto as he joined the group in and handed a beer to everyone.

Gwen looked sternly at Jack, "Keep your hands to yourself Harkness. I mean it." She cracked a smile as Jack winked devilishly at her.


	10. Nothing Nowhere

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Luciana and Carlos belong to me. Us fangirls will never stop trying to steal Torchwood though!

**A/N:** Third in the series, follows 'Who What Why' and 'Trial Through Fire'

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like my series!  
There are at least two more stories in the planning stages 'Deja Vu' and 'Wrong Place Wrong Time'. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for these though as I have a lot of school work building up now that I'm getting close to exams. I'll update when I can.

* * *

Nothing, Nowhere

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, there is nothing anywhere that resembles that, its not being mass produced or even investigated." Said Luciana over her shoulder as she examined the results of her nationwide and worldwide searches for the drug used on Jack. "It's definitely a private production or extraterrestrial." She rejoined the group around the empty pizza boxes.

Jack considered this for a moment, "It _could_ have been earth made right? Nothing weird in its make up?" Luciana shook her head, "Which leaves us with nothing to follow."

"Did you manage to get anything out of Carlos Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, no names, locations, nothing."

"So thus far we have a big pile of nothing's and nowheres. Brilliant, aren't we doing well." added Ianto sarcastically.

Jack shot his an annoyed glance, "Not helpful right now Ianto."

The team sat in silence for a minute before Jack spoke again, "I have an awful, awful feeling that we haven't seen the last of this, nor is this the first time we've encountered this 'organisation'."

Report filed by Jack Harkness

**Alien Activity;** Nothing but the odd weevil running around as usual

**Alien Technology;** possibly the drug Carlos used on me, nothing concrete there though.

**Rift Activity;** Not a blip, zilch, zero, nudda

**Security;** Carlos proved to be huge security problem, even if he didn't physically do anything. He has been retconned, hopefully it was a strong enough dose that he doesn't remember working for whoever this mysterious boss of his is.

**Other Security Issues;** Carlos may have managed to send a little information to his boss before Luciana interrupted him. That man was good at covering his tracks though so we have no idea where he sent the files if he did send anything.

**Staff; **Looks like I'm loosing my touch picking my staff, either that or he was drugging me for a very long time which I think is more likely seeing as Luciana has turned out to be a good choice.

Going to have to make it up to Ianto who is making a big deal out of me hitting him then cuffing him to the computers, I think he's just trying to make me grovel for a while since Gwen is fine with everything.

**Upcoming Issues;** I have a feeling that there's going to repercussions even if Carlos never got round to sending anything off.


End file.
